That Oum save the poor wolf in Beacon academy
by the azure dragon of hope
Summary: if you think the life of a hunter in training is simple you are absolutely wrong because you have to deal with Ruby demonic voice in her head,Weiss annoying personality,Blake making 18 drawings about you and your friends,Yang crazy ideas, monsters,evil schemes and prof Port boring lessons everyday you really gonna need a lot of luck and patience to survive


"We need you to stay here with our friends for a while son." said a tall man in a black suit with spiky hair, wearing baggy pants and a black jacket (he looked like Ragna from BlazeBlue but without BloodScythe and the jacket didn't have metal plates in it's arms and those NippleBelts and he was more calm and relaxed than Ragna)The man also had Blue eyes and a pair of Wolf ears, on each side of the waist was a type of pistol the Calibre 50 of gunmetal colour with red lines and the end of the pipe formed a kind of head similar to a dragon/snake thing.

"Do not worry dear we will be back soon." said a beautiful woman with brown hair and eyes she wore a female version of the man's clothes only white with some blue details and she used a Great sword that turns into a laser scythe.

"No, wait, please do not go away." said a child of which was five years. He was pale with dark brown eyes (almost hazel.) and black hair and a Ahoge poking out of the top he was wearing a simple Gray shirt and black shorts (he looks like Naoto Kurogane also from Blazblue.) the child too had a pair of wolf ears.

"farewell son." said the couple leaving through a door.

* * *

"No ..." said the boy now 17 lying on a thin mattress on a wooden floor in an Oriental-style room.

"Oh Aaron you are awake, breakfast is on the table we will eat when you are there." said an old woman opening the door.

"Ok Auntie I'll be down in a few minutes." said Aaron rising off mattress and descended the stairs. He saw in the kitchen three little girls, all under 10 years and a beautiful woman wearing a traditional white and red kimono. She had long flowing light brown hair and light green eyes.

"Aaron-nii good day." said the cheerful voice of one of the little girls who had long blond hair that became brown on the tips. (kinda like Ruby's in a way.)

"hello Aaron nii-san."said another of the little girls who had short black hair with a neutral face and wearing glasses

"(mmph. Mmhp mmm mmphh.)" said the last little girl lilac hair.

"Hey Maka, Tsubaki and Neps." Aaron said sitting in a chair starts eating breakfast.

"You must be very excited to go to Haven Academy." said the woman.

"Absolutely!" Said Aaron ending breakfast.

"Aaron you brat you better get here now before I break your stupid head in half!" said the voice of a man.

"It's always like this in the mornings." sighed the woman while Aaron left the house.

* * *

Aaron slowly going behind the house with his hands in his pockets, he saw a muscular man two meters high, blond hair like a mane and wearing only loose beige trousers and a large belt like a tail and golden eyes.

"Hey old man, what do you want?" said Aaron.

"Your last exercise before going to Haven." said the man with a sadistic smile.

From nowhere a type of Ursa three times larger than a Ursa Major appeared destroying several trees the Ursa had white fur and a black armour made of bones filled with blades.

The Grimm threw itself against Aaron, trying to crush him. However he used a little aura to launch himself to the right, where he took the Grimm's leg and threw it into the air and pushed some more aura to his leg to take a big leap and kick it in the stomach using his heel.

The Ursa got stuck on the ground because of its blades.

"I am glad that you did not kill Pooh if you did the tiny ones would cry for weeks." said the man.

"I still don't understand how he does not attack us while other Grimm do." said Aaron helping the Ursa get off the ground.

{It's not like I liked all of you or anything.} said Pooh in his Grimm language.

"Whatever, I have something for you." said the man picking up a great sword and a Gray jacket

"It was your mother's sword though it can not transform it should serve you well and the jacket was your father before he began using black and I have another gift for you." then he gave Aaron black armour plates.

"These are armour plates made of carbon fibre reinforced to protect you."

"how did you get these."

"I asked a friend who owed me a few favours "

"I appreciate it. Thanks old man." then Aaron went back to his room to pack up for his journey at Haven Academy.

* * *

 **hello guys thanks everyone for reading i want to thanks MONOCHROME SORROW for editing this i hope you guys have good time**


End file.
